Link 16 is an inter-computer data exchange format. In order to communicate via Link 16, multiple receivers are often utilized to receive the multiple frequencies of a Link 16 waveform preamble transmission. For example, two independent radio frequency receivers may be utilized to receive a Link 16 waveform preamble. Utilizing multiple receivers may increase radio costs for equipment that communicates via Link 16 and/or other communication protocols transmitted via multiple frequencies.